Loves Your Enemy
by Tigers-4eva
Summary: *When Darkness fall's the gang think their alone, but are they? One of the gang go missing, changing the feelings of one certain blonde boy forever... Will the gang find the missing member, or will disaster strike... Again? **UPDATE: CHAPTER .6 IS UP!** Annyonmous Reviews are welcome as always!
1. Chapter 1

-Loves your enemy-

_**This is my first fanfiction story soooo bear with me and Go easy! :D All comments are apreciated, good or bad so read my story and comment on it! Any mistakes i've made, even a comma in the wrong place, tell me! Im a terrible speller, and my gramma is rubbish! Im a frequent updater so i will upload my stories chapters at least twice a week! Happy reading :D**_

_**P.S. : Fred and daphne aren't dating yet but they might later on in the story! - Shaggy and velma are dating though! **_

**Chapter .1.**

**Casual and Cool.. sort of?**

The Mystery Machine's wheels trembled as it battled the seemingly endless road, rocks hitting the paint work and dust blinding the view. It all seemed like a normal day for Mystery Inc. Fred was driving, Daphne was next to him and Velma was on the far passenger seat, and as usual Shaggy and Scooby were stuffing there faces with what ever they could find in the back of the Mystery Machine. The sun was begininng to set and the darkness was gradually building up, Fred decided to pull over to a old gas station and let the gang sleep for the night, they still had at least another days worth of travelling. The gas station was grotty and grimey, but at least there was food and other services there...

''Here we are gang!'' Fred yawned, ''Its got everything here, food, water, restrooms..''

''It's got rats too!'' Daphne shrieked as a large rat scurried into the old building,

''Relax Daphne, they can't get in here'' Velma calmly replied,

Shaggy and scooby were already asleep, sleep talking about scooby snacks.

''I guess I'll go in the back with shaggy then'' Velma muttered as she opened the car doors and hopped in the back, secretly she liked it, as she and him were dating, but no-one else knew, not even scooby!

''Sooo...'' Fred mumbled as Daphne yawned,

''Guess its you and me in the front then... again'' Daphne sighed, she liked fred, alot but she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, especially with some she didn't think felt the same way.

''yeah i guess'' Fred yawned, all he wanted to do was hug her, and never let her go, after their last case he would stop at nothing to protect her.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**It was misty, and foggy the lighthouse was damp and old, the gang had caught the 'man in a mask' but daphne was inspecting the the large cave which ran underneath the lighthouse. ''eww.'' she moaned as she stood in a pile of blue oozing slime, she stepped back and stood on a panel of the floor, she was dropped through the floor and into a glass container, she landed with a load thud, the rest of the gang heard the noise and ran into the cave. Seeing the hole in the floor Fred naturally jumped in, followed by Velma and then Shaggy and scooby. All of them landed in different glass boxes in the same room, the lids were tightly sealed, not even air could get in, or out for that matter! Fred watched helplessly as daphne struggled to get out of her box, velma sat down in hers and Shaggy and Scooby were no where to be seen, suddenly a blast of water flooded daphne's box, filling it to her waist, she screamed but the glass was sound proof, fred was desperatley trying to break his cage somehow. But yet again a blast of water entered daphne's box and flooded it too her neck, she was going to die! **_

_**''I'm not gonna die, im not gonna die..'' she muttered quietly to herself, suddenly and shower of frezzing water entered her box once more, ''I'M GONNA DIE!'' She screamed as she plumeted under the frezzing water, Fred kicked down the glass panels so free himself, he then saw that velma was missing. But his attention returned straight to daphne, who was under the frezzing water,**_

_**''DAPHNE!'' Fred screamed as she began to turn pale, ''just, just hold your breath a little longer!'' he pleaded but he knew he had a matter of seconds to help her, finally with one last gasp for air daphne's eye's closed and she drifted to the bottom of the box, fred sat in the corner of the room in horror and disbeilef, she had died, because of him, his best friend, his long time crush, Daphne was gone. The glass boxes door's folded open as the water flooded out, daphne was laying there limp, pale faced and frezzing cold, fred placed his hand on hers, he felt a beating, she still had a pulse! He carried her to the mystery machine and layed her down, as he did he muttered trying not to atrract attention, Just as he walked back to the mystery machine he heard a cough, and a splutter, he ran toward the vans door and saw Daphne shifting upwards, she was alive, and she would never get harmed ever again, as long a fred was around..**_

_**End of flashback**_

Daphne was watching Velma and shaggy peacefully sleeping, she was getting suspicious but she wasn't sure what was going on between the two, she and Fred gazed into each others eyes and stayed watching each other for a while fred leaned towards her but Daphne knew what was coming, she pulled back

''Sorry fred, it's just-'' Daphne muttered

''I understand'' Fred mumbled

''Well, i...dont worry'' Daphne replied quietly

Fred sat back in his seat and looked dissapointed, all this time, he finally built up the courage to kiss her and she rejected him, does that mean she doesn't like me, fred thought... Daphne looked at him once again, ''Sorry freddie.'' she murmered, all most as if she regretted not kissing him, Fred turned to her and sighed, Daphne felt bad, so she decided to do something that would change her feelings towards him, Daphne leaned towards fred in a flash and kissed him lightly on the lips, fred looked at her in disbeilef, ''Good-night fred'' Daphne muttered as she wriggled to the other side of the van and laid down, fred stayed up wondering what had just happened. ''Woah'' Fred whispered to himself,

Daphne smiled at him secretly without him knowing, she knew that look on his face, he liked that kiss, and believe me there are many more where that came from fred.

**So that was my first fanfiction, tell me what you think! Chapter .2 up soon! Personally i don't think this is my best story but, you know people have their bad days :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter! I think this one is better than the first sooo yeah... Read and comment please! And as usual any spelling mistakes and etc. tell me and i will remember for next time! Happy reading :D**

**Chapter .2.**

**Shaggy... VELMA?**

The mystery machine was silent, well except for shaggy and scooby's snoring and the accasional shuffle from Velma or daphne. But apart from that, silent. The window was opened slightly, letting in the early morning breeze, fred's ascot was loosely tied around his neck, fluttering in the breeze. A gust of wind blew in, sending fred's ascot off his neck and onto daphnes chest, causing her to wake up.

''Huh...Oh freddie your ascot'' she muttered, waking up velma.

''Freddie?'' Daphne shouted, shaking him awake.

''Wha-'' Fred muttered looking shocked,

''YOUR ASCOT!'' She shouted, ''It blew off!''

''Oh yeah'' Fred mumbled, falling back asleep..

''FRED!'' Velma shouted, ''WE HAVE TO GET UP AND GO!''

''Like yeah man, me and scoob are like starving!'' Shaggy moaned,

''Reah, re rand raggy ra rungry!'' Scooby explained,

''IM AWAKE GUYS'' Fred spoke,

''We know fred.'' Daphne moaned,

''Whats up Daph?'' Fred asked

''Oh nothing, except for being hungry, thirsty having to share a VAN with four other people.. its just soooo..'' Daphne exclaimed,

''Rowded?'' Scooby sighed.

''Yes scooby, excatly! I am fed up of being in this stupid VAN'' Daphne moaned.

''Like can we just go?'' Shaggy asked,

''Sure thing'' Fred replied, putting the van in gear. The engine rumbled and clanked, Fred trying again but with no avail.

''Great just GREAT!'' Daphne shouted, crossing her arms.

''Daphne!'' Velma shouted, shocking shaggy and fred. It wasn't like Velma to shout, not like that anyway

''Like velms-'' Shaggy interupted, '' There was like no need for-''

''SHUT UP!'' Velma shouted,

Daphne sat their in shock.. ''Velm-''

''Velma, like why did you do that?'' Shaggy said, almost as shocked as daphne, ''Like yeah.'' Fred muttered

''Im sorry gang, i just don't fell like myself you know?'' Velma muttered, ''I keep feeling ill, and i keep having moodswings you know?''

''Well yeah i know all about the human body!'' Shaggy commented,

''Really?'' Daphne added..

''Truth? - No, i have no idea what goes on in the human body, im all into food and thats it man'' Shaggy replied, almost laughing.

''Velma velma velma, me and you are going to have A LONG talk'' Daphne commented,

''Should we like go?'' Fred asked,

''Yeah lets hit the road...Oh wait i forgot, IT WONT START!'' Velma replied

''Oh yeah...''Fred mumbled. Well there's a hotel down the road,

''it looks well-''

''Like haunted man!'' Shaggy complained,

''Reah, raunted!'' Scooby grumbled.

''It will do gang'' Velma replied.

The gang walked down the street leaving the mystery machine at the old grimey gas station, everything on this street was grimey and old. The shops, the hotel, even posters on the street. One caught daphne's eye,

''hey gang, look at this, a poster for-''

''A mystery! Jinkies!'' Velma shouted, ''But wait''

''A murder mystery... jeepers'' Daphne replied, quite spooked out.

''Some guy named... i can't quite read this, it's smudged out, but below it it says he killed nearly every person on this street!'' Shaggy muttered

''Well that kicks off our stay.'' Velma muttered, fred sniggered at the comment.

The gang walked up to the grotty hotel, the floor of the street almost moving as the gang steped in nearly perfect harmony, they reached the door of the rather acient looking building,

''This place looks like something you only find in horror movies...'' Daphne explained, ''You know like the the places where there's a murderer and he kills nearly everyone on the str-''

Velma glared at daphne, ''Sometimes i feel like im living in a horror movie''

''Whats that supposed to mean?'' Fred commented,

''GANG lets like go inside!'' Shaggy mumbled, hoping to end the almost beginning of an argument, the gang had been argueing alot latley. Mainly because of Fred always taking the credit for everything, and velma trying to make everything feel down by acting too smart, daphne sitting there for hours applying make-up, and shaggy and scooby...Well being shaggy and scooby!

''Huston we have a problem..'' Fred chuckled, ''Like there's only two beds..''

''Yay'' Daphne sarcastically moaned,

''Well you know daph seeing as there's only two beds maybe me and you-'' Fred began,

''No'' Daphne replied bluntly, winking at velma. '' Im sleeping on the couch''

_**5 HOURS LATER**_

The gang were asleep, snoring, sleeping talking you know the usual...

Fred ended up sleeping on the couch, daphne on the bed and velma and shaggy sharing, with scooby on the floor. It was obvious that Velma and shaggy were dating, and the gang had a long conversation about it earlier but velma drastically tried to change the subject, she suggested that the each gang member should be in a relationship with another memeber of the gang, Daphne shrugged at the comment, ''Im ok being single'' Most to fred's annoyance...

Whilst everyone else was asleep, velma woke up with a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach and back, she ran to the bathroom and pulled out a small object.

''No, it can't be...'' She groaned in pain, ''It cant be..''

Daphne walked into the bathroom...''Velma?''

''Daphne, im..im''

''Pregnant!''

_**Thought i'd end it on a cliffhanger! dun dun duuun! So what did ya think? Thnx for all the awesome comments last time, if you want to call me by my nick name its : Elite, don't ask me why it just sounds awesome don't ya think? Thnx to do9 for thinking of the idea for the nickname, something they called me in a pm...Anyway comment and rate please.. Will update soon :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. UP! This is a good one i think. Oh by the way Louis is a made up character that is BFF'S with daphne!**

_**READ THIS:**_

**- THIS IS BASED WHEN THEY ARE GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL, (BEFORE THE GANG BECAME MYSTERY INC.), LOUIS IS 16, DAPHNE IS 16, FRED IS 16, SHAGGY IS 17 AND VELMA IS 15. THIS IS BASED BEFORE CHAPTER 1 & 2 (it's ment to be like this) So read on!**

**CHAPTER .3.**

Highschool was begginning, again. The summer holiday's flew by, like a breeze. Daphne was pilled high with undone homework, she knew she was going to get detentions, but she didn't care. She brushed her long, red hair. Placed on her makeup, and picked up her school bag. She was wearing her casual clothes, Short purple dress, matching shoes and pink tights, her hair was curled perfectly. She jumped on the bus and sat down next to a handsome brown haired boy. ''Hey louis!'' She cheerfully said,

''Hey'' He replied, giving her a hug. Louis had brown hair and brown eyes, he was extremly popular with the girls, he was so handsome! Him and Daphne were best freinds, they had known each other since they were 3 years old, their parents were good freinds and they lived on the same street as eachother.

At the back of the bus a young teenage girl was reading a book, her orange sweater was slightly too large, and her skirt was a deep red. She was wearing knee-high orange socks and red shoes. She was in her own world, living a life of facts and books. Her name was Velma, dpahne and her were good friends Along with what seemed to be her boyfriend, a dirty-blonde haired boy, he semmed was very tall for his age and was wearing a green t-shirt and brown trousers. And then there was fred, handsome, strong, just like louis, only the blonde version. Fred was wearing a white t-shirt, blue trousers and had a orange ascot tied around his neck. Fred and louis were also good friends, even though it seemed Daphne liked louis a little bit more than fred, which used to cause them to argue, but that was behind them now.

The bus began to slow down as it reached it's ever so boring destination, Coolsville High. The grumpy bus driver opened the door's to the bus, dreading the return of certain students on the way home.

The school quickly filled with students rushing to their lockers, struggling to open them or cursing themselves for forgetting the combination to open the rusty lockers. Daphne, louis, fred, velma and shaggy wandered to their lockers, which weirdly were all next to eachother.

Daphne broke the silence, ''So, any of you guys free tommorow night?''

''I think so, but I got alot of homework to do, so i'm not sure, sorry Daph'' Velma replied, her face lifting when she realised that she had double science first.

''Like sorry daph, i got a Detention'' Shaggy muttered, whilst struggling to open the locker, ''I get the rubbish one every-year'' He exclaimed banging his hand on the locker door, which caused it to open.

''I got football practice, sorry. '' Fred stubbornly replied,

''Im free tommorow'' Louis smiled, ''What time? And where?''

''The cinema, 9:00pm?'' Daphne asked, hoping that he could make it.

''Sure thing!'' Louis cheerfully replied, ''What movie?''

Just as he asked the bell for lesson rang, sending students flying to different doors around the school, ''Double science.. yay'' Daphne sarcastically moaned, ''Lets go velms''

Velma followed Daphne down the hall, shaggy went to Drama Class and Louis and Fred went to football practice. The halls of the school fell silent, as the student's dissapered into their dreaded classes.

**Sorry that was super short! So what did you think? I'm not sure weather to couple up Daphne and Fred, or Daphne and Louis. Tell me what you think! (The next chapter is also going to be set out like this one) Happy Reading and Writing! :D**

**-Tigers-4eva-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4 is here! Yippe! :D This chapter is also based like chapter 3. in highschool, Read on! ... And i will update for chapter .5 soon!**

**Chapter .4**

**Desicions, Desicions...**

Double science, yippe... Daphne hated science, it was so boring, she didn't care about physics, or biology she cared about her friend, and fashion. Velma was sat next to her scribbling down every word the teacher said, ''Physics is so highly interesting don't you think?'' Velma asked, still focused in her pad of science notes.

''Yeah..'' Daphne sarcastically moaned, ''Did we have homework?''

''Yep! A whole project on the Physics of the Atomic Bomb!'' Velma stuttered, ''I did a 96 page project!''

''Oh, i didn't do it..'' Daphne replied,

''Homework please!'' The teacher shouted, picking up people's sheets of work. Velma placed her long project on the teachers desk, ''Here it is sir!''

''WHERE IS YOU HOMEWORK'' The teacher shouted at a young boy, ''No homework, well it looks like we have 2 weeks detention then..''

''BLAKE!''

''Yes sir?''

''Where's your homework?''

''I haven't done it''

''Well then two weekes detention for you then-''

''Really?''

''Yes really''

''What if i dont show up?''

''If you speak another word you are staying here for the rest of the day!'' Anger growing in the teachers face, he began to grow red faced,

''Ok then bye-'' Daphne picked up her bags and walked out of the lesson,

''BLAKE! Sit back down in your seat now!''

''Nah, im ok'' And with that daphne slammed the calssroom door shut and walked to the football pitch. Where she met louis and Fred.

''Hey!'' Daphne shouted waving her hands in the air,

Louis and fred saw her and walked over, ''How did you get here?''

''Left the classroom, was getting on my nerves..'' Daphne exclaimed, ''And i got 2 weeks detention, yay...''

''Well yippe for you, i got banned from football for a month.'' Fred exclaimed,

''Why?''

''For scoring a goal.''

''Really freddie?''

Daphne took some energy drinks from her bag and handed them to Louis and Fred,

''Thanks babe'' Louis replied, lugging down his drink,

''Cheers'' Fred thanked, pulling the seal of his drink and sipping it.

They sat their for a while talking about the usual things, Football, more football and you guessed it, MORE FOOTBALL! Anyway, the sports teacher came over to talk to the boys, as he arrived he wondered why daphne was there,

''Hello Daphne, '' The teacher cheerfully spoke,''How are you today?''

''Im fine, just saying hi to my favourite football players!'' Daphne exclaimed, giving Louis a hug.

''You know louis, you got a girl in the bag there.'' The teacher joked, ''Anyway, more football practice,''

''I thought i was banned sir?'' Fred asked,

''Nah don't worry about it fred. Come on guys, Oh and daphne you can stay and watch if you want.'' The teacher explained, watching the other boys play football,

''Ok, sure thing!'' Cheerfully spoke, causing the teacher to laugh.

''Thought you might like to, come on boys.''

And with that, Fred and louis put down their energy drinks, or more-aless the remains of them, and gave daphne a hug, and ran off onto the field.

''Their so dreamy..'' Daphne calmly spoke, sitting down.

''I heard that!'' Louis shouted back, causing Daphne to laugh.

''Bye!''

Daphne sat their watching the ever so handome boys play their game, every once in awhile Louis and fred would glance back at her, and give her she always returned. After the match her and the boys walked back to their lockers, to meet Vema and shaggy, who were what seemed, in the middle of a kissing session.

''Well well well, what do we have here?'' Fred chuckled, causing velma and shaggy to turn round.

''Oh hi fred, daphne..Louis'' Velma said, whilst blushing incredibly with embarrassment.

''I have to umm go'' Velma muttered, followed by shaggy, as they walked off to another, 'Secret spot' probaby to kiss again!

''So i'll leave you guys to talk'' Daphne exclaimed,

''Where you going?'' Both fred and louis asked, similationsly.

''No where...'' Daphne replied,

''Can't you wait till luch, we have something important to show you.'' Louis asked,

''Fine'' Daphne moaned, Fred opened his hand to show a necklace and mathcing braclet.

''WOW!'' Daphne screamed with excitement, gently picking up the necklace and braclet set, ''This is the pandora collection... I've wanted this for ages!''

''Well me and fred bought you it as a, shall we say friendship gift.'' Louis explained, handing her a card,

''Thankyou soo much'' Daphne whispered, giving them both the biggest hug ever. ''Well i better-''

As with that the bell for the next lesson rang, they all went their seperate ways.

Daphne arrived at art, she sat down and picked up her pencil.

''Right class, carry on with your projects from last week, you have two hours'' The teacher explained, sitting down on her desk,

**There was Chapter 4., sorry i havent updated in ages, the laptops not been working properly for ages :( but some guy is fixing it tommorow so yay! More frequent updates! R&R (whateva that means...) Soorrryy i personally think that this chapter is pretty bad...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry i haven't updated for like everrrr, im just getting tangled up in my school work, And thankfully the guy who repaired my laptop said its fixed now! Yay! So frequent updates are commiinnng soooooon...**

**BTW: This chapter is now based in the present time, (where the mystery machine broke down and their staying in the grotty hotel?)Happy Reading :D**

**Chapter .5**

**You Know Me Daphne...**

The hotel's eery silence was horrible, after the dramatic events that had followed that evening, (daphne finding out velma was pregnant) the gang had just had enough. It was the early hours of the morning, velma had fallen back asleep and daphne had just settled in the bed.

''Hmm...'' She muttered, glancing over at fred, who was peacfully sleeping on the couch.''One day you'll be all mine..'' She smirked, snuggling into the bed. Her eyes gently closed, as she fell into a deep sleep...

_''Just stay calm.. stay calm..'' Daphne's mum muttered, pulling herslef under the covers, Daphne's mother was alone in the house that evening. She glanced over at the clock . 12pm, midnight. She peeked at the newspaper next to her, the date . 21st Novemeber 2012. She had watched the news that evening, learning that a psycopath serial killer had escaped from jail. She wasn't scared, so she thought. She had a dog named Locky, he was friendly, and sleeped under her bed. Every night she would place her hand off the bed and let the dog lick it. She loved it, she didn't know why, it just made her feel safe... secure. She placed her hand under the bed, and as usual, the dog licked away. She heard a Drip-drip-drip, She arose from her bed and went into the kitchen down stairs, it wasn't the sink, so she went back upstairs and laid in her bed. Shortly followed by another Drip-drip-drip, she was getting freaked out now, but as usual she placed her hand under the bed, and the dog licked at it, as usual... Drip-drip-drip-drip-drip She arose from her bed, and heard an noise coming from the bathroom, she entered it and realised there was something behind the shower curtain, she pulled it open, the sight she saw was horrific. There hanged her beloved dog Locky, his throat sliced open, blood gushing out. On the wall in the dog's blood it read:_

_**'humans can lick too...' **__She trembled back in disbelief, her eyes filled with tears , She caustiously looked under the bed, there was the man, smiling at her, she screamed, but he grabed her leg and yanked her under the bed. _

_That smile was the last thing she ever saw..._

''OH-MY GOD!'' Daphne shouted waking from her nightmare,''Mum... thankgod, it was only a dream'' She emerged from the bed, ran to the bathroom door and rinsed her face with water,

''I hate nightmares...'' She muttered, splashing more water on her face.

''Me too''

''Who said that?'' Daphne frantically turned around, her eyes filled with fear, The door Slammed shut, the light's turned off and the tap stopped running.

''You know me.. Daphne''

''Who-who are you..''She stuttered, walking towards the door,

''I am your past, your present and your future..''

''Just leave me alone!'' She frantically yanked at the door, it wouldn't budge. She felt a hand grab her wrist and push her against the mirror, it smashed, cutting her back. He grabbed her harder, and pushed against her, She cried with pain but he paid no attention. He kissed her, and again. He pushed his body against her, carressing his body with hers.

''Please-... stop ''She cried, he finally let go, dropping her on the floor.

''You tell anyone- and you die along with them. And your mother..'' The voice mumered,

''My mother... that was just a dream..''' Daphne cried, The voice then replied:

''Or was it daphne...Was it really a dream?''

_**Well there was chapter .5 .. The mystery begins! This is one of my favourite chapters, the mystery starts, supernatural thongs begin to happen.. And weird questions emerge from hidden shadows...**_

_**Who is this 'man'? **_

_**What happened to daphne's mother? **_

_**And most of all...**_

_**Was it really a dream?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Chapter .6, the chapter that took forever to upload :D This chapter is gonna be long, because i've kept you all waiting so long! This is where relatonships start to spark and the real mysery begins. Was it really a dream?**

**Chapter .6**

**21'st November 2012...**

The redhead was laying on the floor, her cut back was oozing blood and there was shattered glass everywhere. She slowly arose from the floor and stood up. Her mind was blank, she felt dizzy. Then-then she remebered. The struggle, the man- the threat, she gulped. She was willing to listen to 'the man' she didn't want anyone getting hurt. Especially fred, and her freinds.

''Oh-no!'' She panicked, she picked up the shattered glass and dumped it in the bin, slicing her hand in the process. She wiped the blood off the floor and disposed of the tissue. She tidyed the bathroom, 'till it seemed cleaner than it was before. She creeped out of the bathroom and laid sliently on her bed. She closed her eyes.

''MOM!'' She screamed, remebering the awfull dream she had, the scream awoke Fred,Velma Shaggy and Scooby.

''Raphne.. Rou ro ray?'' Scooby sleepily whispered,

''Daphne? Like good morning to you too'' Shaggy moaned, falling back under the cover's.

''Daph-like are you ok?'' Velma asked, then quickly adding- ''Well done Shaggy! You've got 'like' stuck in my head!''

''Like I know'' He joked, playfully punching her on the arm.

''Daph?'' Fred commented, it was like facebook in the room. Someone would say something then 30 odd people would comment-

''What are you? 20 questions?'' She stuttered

''A-R-E-Y-O-U-O-K-?'' Fred sniggered, trying to act as if Daphne was stupid.

''No-actually,for a matter of fact im not!''

''What happened, why did you scream 'MOM'?'' Velma asked, getting out of bed.

''I had this dream, about my mom, and there was this guy- and a serial killer, that was on the news, then he killed my mom, then i woke up, went to the bathroom and then the door locked and this-'' Daphne began, realising she was telling them what had happened between her and 'the guy'.

''Like, and?'' Shaggy asked, also getting out of bed.

''Thats all I can remeber'' Daphne lied, ''but-''

''But ?'' They all eagerly asked,

''I remeber the date-but thats stupid, the dream wasn't true.'' Daphne muttered, walking towards the bathroom door.

Shaggy looked at daphne and said: ''Like I read somewhere that some dreams come true'' Daphne frowned, she didn't want that dream to come true.

''But people rememeber the date and time and stuff- then they prevent it!''

''But then doesn't the whole butterfly effect change the future?'' Velma corrected, she was right. ''If you change things that are fixed in time, it changes time itself, causing the future to be different to how time planned.''

''Thanks- I guess.'' Daphne muttered, closing the bathroom door. She later emereged wearing a short purple dress, pink tight's and a green ascot. Her signature outfit.

Velam then entered the bathroom- she got changed, then shaggy did the same. Daphne fed scooby some scooby snacks and stroked his back. Fred then dashed in the bathroom- he was allways last, but he nearly took as long as Daphne to get ready. But Fred took longer this time.

He had styled his hair, got dressed, tied his ascot perfectly. He was-well looking good.

''As allways'' He smirked. There was, what seemed to be a stone on the bathroom floor. He thought nothing of it, so he chucked it in the bathroom bin. SMASH! The stone had hit the glass, fred walked up to the bin and peered inside, there was glass, with blood on it. He took a shard and ran out of the bathroom-

''Gang- look at this'' He muttered, showing each of them the 'clue'.

''What happened?'' Velma mumbled, carefully holding the shard of blood stained glass. She excaimned it in the sunlight. ''Such a delicate thing sunlight-'' She passed it to Shaggy, who did'nt want to hold it, neither did Daphne.

''I hate blood-''Shaggy remined them,

''Do you know what happened Daph?'' Fred asked, placing the glass on the shelf. ''You seem really quiet''

''Oh- i just broke the mirror last night. I was trying to get my shoes off, and one of them hit the I fell'' She lied.

''Why is there blood on it then?'' Velma asked, once again picking up the glass shard.

''When I was cleaning it up I cut my-self- see'' She showed them her hand, which, did indeed have a cut on it. But that was not the whole story.

Velma placed the shard against the window, the sunlight reflected off, sending beams of light across the wall.

''Like wow'' Shaggy muttered, as a beam of light flew past his head. The reflection of the sunlight made a pattern on the left wall.

''Velma- it makes a pattern'' Fred muttered, walking over to Daphne.

Velma twisted and turned the glass, untill she was happy. The pattern on the wall had changed. Instead there were words-

_21st November, 2012._

Daphne's eyes widened, she took a step back- Velma removed the glass from the window and the words faded away.

''Daph- you ok?' Fred asked,

''The words thats the date-'' She mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

''What date?'' Fred replied, waiting for an answer.

''This date-'' Shaggy said, handing Fred a newspaper. Some one had circled the date- 21st November 2012.

''That's today-'' Daphne muttered.

''What is so special about today?'' Velma asked, taking the newspaper from Fred's hand.

''The day my mother died-'' Daphne cried, a tear crawling down her check.

''Daphne, that was a dream. Dream's don't come true.'' Velma added, grabbing her hand. Shaggy turned on the old t.v, it looked like it hadn't been used for- well for ever. The news was the first thing that came on.

''That's what I thought'' She mumbled, pointing towards the t.v screen

''This is the BBC news, today, 21st November, 2012. Our top Headline: A physopath seiral killer has escpaed from jail, he has already killed one father. But does he plan to strike again? In other news-'' Shaggy switched off the t.v.

''Maybe dreams do come true..'' Daphne sat there in shock. The whole gang was shocked,

''Daphne, don't worry, it won't happen-'' Velma tried to reasure her. But she could tell it wasn't working. Fred placed his hand on Daphne's to help her calm down. But to him, it was more than that. He felt a spark, a connection. A meaning. She was right for him, he knew it.

Daphne felt Fred's hand touch hers, his warmth touching her cold. She too felt a spark. The were ment to be. But she was still unsure about the whole relationship thing.

''Me and shaggy should go get some food from the shops down the road'' Velma winked at Daphne, giving her the go-go.

''Like at least there won't be like a queue!'' Shaggy joked, walking out the door,

''Reah! ro rueue!'' Scooby added, following them down the hall.

Daphne and Fred turned to eachother, still not letting go of eachothers hand. They stared into eachothers eyes.

''De-ja-vu'' Fred commented, removing his hand from Daphne's.

''What?'' Daphne replied, dissapointed that he had taken his hand away. She suddenly felt cold again. Alone.

''Rememeber what happened before, in the mystery machine?''

''Well-yeah I guess'' She replied, ''Why?''

''Well it was you that didn't want to- now it's me''

''Wha-?'' Daphne replied, looking confused.

''I don't know daph- i don't know if you love me do i?''

''You love me?''

''No! I didn't say that- just answer my question'' Fred mumbled, going red.

''Maybe-''

''Really?'' Fred asked, placing his hand back with daphne's.

Daphne moved towards him, and pressed her lips against his, it was a simple kiss. No special stuff. Just a plain kiss.

''I don't know if i believe you yet...'' Fred teased, kissing her, they fell back onto the bed. This time the kiss was more passionate, longer- they had the time- so they made the most of it. They were having fun- like they always had wanted to. Together. They broke apart- not wanting to, but they were short of breath.

''You believe me now?'' Daphne chuckled, pulling fred towards her. They kissed again.

''Im still not convinced-'' Fred laid down on the bed. Arms stretched open. ''Can I sleep here, in this bed tonight?''

''Maybe-'' Daphne chuckled ''Corse you can''

''Thanks'' Fred laughed, rustling his hair. ''Tell me what your worried about''

Daphne was standing by the door, ''Worried about what?''

''The glass, the blood I could tell you were lying, what's up?'' Fred asked.

''I can't- i cant tell you'' daphne stuttered

''Why not?'' fred mumbled

''I dont want you to die''

**There you go- chapter .6!**

**Relationships have kicked off now, (yay) and the mystery has begun. (dun dun dun!) that was probably my longest chapter ever. Oh and once again sorry for taking ages to upload. I will (and i promise) update soon.! :D**

**Tigers-4eva**


End file.
